powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CarverSindile/Story Idea, Fiction, and Characters
Realistic Batman Fanon Part 1 - Batsuit https://orig00.deviantart.net/238d/f/2018/009/e/a/ea1dc9c4943e2e5d46cdbe7d312953a2-dbzhou4.jpg Tactical Batsuit For Batman (DC Comics) From the Artist: To sum your commission request it would have been something like: An original batsuit design presented as a blueprint project, that could work in the real world and looks technically accurate and believable with callouts specs that I could print in a large format. The artist said I can design a batsuit that could be made with actual technology, composite materials, tactical fabrics and so on, and it will take in consideration the range of movements of the human body (arms rotation, abdomen compression and so on), with a good amount of protection etc, of course it would be still relatively fictional, since I’m no engineer, but would be believable (and probably a decent starting point to start making one in real life). Background: This is a Batsuit that I commissioned Giorgio Viola to do for me for $150.00 US Dollars. He is on ArtStation (Giorgio Viola), Instagram (Giorgio Viola (@giorgio_viola_art) • Instagram photos and videos), and Twitter (Giorgio Viola (@GiorgioViola0) | Twitter). Here is the info for the artwork that he told me about: It will be a hi-res JPG file, quite large, 23″x16″ (or 59cm x 42cm) black and white, pencil-like, ready to print. I was thinking about a realistic, practical and fully functional Batsuit drawing. Grounded in reality and like a design poster. A batsuit, designed it to be an advanced model. The lines are just graphics, the idea was to simulate a height chart. It is almost entirely original, of course, the scalloped cape and the general idea of the suit is based on the iconic look of the character, but nothing specific, so I would say it is 98% original (even if maybe the lines of the cowl, resemble the cowl of the Nolan movies a bit, but it wasn’t intentional). The artist came up with the deep hearing system via imagination. The artist would mainly use various shades of dark gray for most of the suit, with black cowl, gauntlets, and gloves, cape and shin guards and boots. With a mix of satin and matte finishes. With some metal details, like rivets, d-rings and the strap rings left in metal color, but it is up to me. The suit the artist made is a pretty decent thought concept. A print-ready blueprint illustration, that looks like a detailed pencil work, with call-outs of a custom designed, original batsuit with the same characteristics as before (a little bit inspired by comics and movies, but mostly original, and most important, functional). Detailed pencil blueprint/design of a batsuit. Batsuit Commission Info: “Should it look like more like a Batfleck suit or a Bale suit?” Neither, make it look original in other words make it look as original as possible. “Long ears or short ears?” A mixture like neither short and not long either. “Should have inspirations from a comic look (new 52, rebirth, classic, etc) or totally original (as possible)?” Totally original. “Fin blades on the gauntlet or no fins?” Fin blade so he could block, disarm and break blades. “Long boots (knee length) or short boots (ankle length)?” Something that is practical so maybe a mixture but enough to protect and defend his legs from hitting the shin and to protect debris maybe padding. “Eyes visible or no eyes (white-out lenses or something else)?” Whiteout lenses make and/or describe it as realistic to make it look comic like. “Cape length?” No tripping and stunt length, describe it as and/or draw it as where if you pull hard enough or try to choke him or blind him he can unclip it. “Utility belt yes or no?” Yes, and original try to describe what is in it. Draw it as original “Oriented towards functionality (realistic technology and design) or with a bit of “iconic” Batman design (the fear factor of his look)?” Oriented towards functionality (realistic technology and design) “Bulky or streamline?” A little of both but not annoying or weird looking. Needs to be streamlined in some spots and bulky in other spots. “Heavily armored or subtle armor?” Both where it is needed. Make the batsymbol original. “It could be practical, realistic, and FICTIONALLY fully functioning, otherwise we’ll need to hire a good team of engineers, technicians, and experts in personal defense systems, armor making, etc. I’m a designer and concept artist, I can make it look believable, but that’s it.” You said months ago that you could do it practical, realistic, and fully functioning and that you would research it. I can take care of that on my end if you can give me questions Info: How does the quick release cape fastener work: You lift the buckle/lever on the collar armor (there is one on both sides as you can see) and the cape is released. That’s it. A quick release. Is there anything special about the soles of the boot: The soles should be reinforced (small metal plates in them) to avoid being punctured from the bottom (by purpose or by accident, like stepping on a nail or shard). The deep hearing system is a mix of different technologies; it is part an audio receiver for telecommunication (or spying, via audio bugs) and part audio enhancer, to hear people talking even at great distance, and it is hidden (embedded) into the ears of the cowl. That’s the idea. The cowl can be removed and put on unlocking the interlocking mechanism that joins the “jaw” piece to the main helmet (so you can slide it up). I suppose the entire cowl should be reinforced enough to withstand at least one bullet impact, smooth enough to let a bullet slide easily along it. And able to absorb and distribute the impact without denting or deforming. The neck armor interlock between the various plates (which are not bendable, so a choke should not be possible), also being reinforced with metal wire and with cut resistant fabric, the throat should be protected against an attempt of slashing it. I suppose there is a strong metal bar, directly connected with the forehead, or maybe just an extension of it, shaped in a way that prevents it from bending if hit with great force, or maybe it is a metal core, sandwiched between another synthetic material, like carbon fiber or Kevlar compound. Don’t know, something like that, but basically something that prevents bending, because a metal shard that big, if it snaps, could make more damage than protection. Maybe some of this stuff can be made lighter and stronger by the day, so I really have no idea. Let’s say something between 8 to 15Kg maybe more, maybe less… Really, I don’t know. But everything you see, except for the mouth part in the cowl is covered in slash and cut resistant material, the neck in heavily covered, has armor plates all around, the spine is covered in heavy armor scales, the throat has a metal wire ribbing running down the entire length of the neck. From the chin to the clavicles. Everything could be made of flame retardant material as well. Incomplete? If you are talking about the “faded” areas near the right shoulder blade, it was done on purpose, it is to better show the cape attachment. Are about the shape of the cowl, the “flow” of the pieces along the suit, how and where I’ll place the armored pieces and how they need to be attached at the rest of the suit to keep a good mobility and protection. This kind of stuff mostly, and I think I’m start having a decent general idea. The general idea is a visual image in my mind, I don’t think I can describe it, it will be way easier to show you when it will be on paper, because I was thinking about proportions and shapes to use on the suit, so it will be almost impossible to describe them with words. Questions From Me To Artist: “(side note about the questions: The questions are edited aka the questions do not look like this when I sent them to the artist because I just noticed punctuation errors, spelling errors, capitalization errors, etc. when I copying and pasting my answer into the infobox.)” The thing in the quotation mark is copy and pasted word for word from my DeviantArt page for the Batsuit. Is there anything special about the soles of the boot? Is it possible to do a Defensive backflip acrobatic maneuver or somersault in the batsuit? What about a snap kick? Is the composite rope heat resistant and can it pull taut without significant stretching? Does the Batsuit have a climbing harness? Is there any weapon in the utility belt that can subdue Catwoman and/or her whip? Is there any part of the suit that you can be used as a feint target for Catwoman bullwhip without Batman getting injured from the whip? Can you do a paw knuckle strike or a roundhouse kick in the batsuit? You know that you can stop a gun from firing if you put your hand or finger between the firing pin and hammer in a revolver or pistol is that possible with the gloves? Can you do aikido, boxing, capoeira, hapkido, judo or jujitsu? What about karate, krav maga, kung fu, and Savate? What about headbutting your enemy with your forehead is that possible? Is the forehead of the cowl reinforced enough where you can headbutt your enemy? What about the neck aka the collar is it reinforced enough to protect the trachea from excessive torque such as when Batman is in a chokehold such as fighting Bane or Killer Croc? Why is the nose bridge reinforced? How is it reinforced? What I mean by how is, what material? How much does it weigh? What about fabric or rubber covering the neck like in Batman: under the red hood? Is the glue he uses heat or cold resistant? Some parts of the image look uncomplete like the back side. Can you include the strengths and weaknesses of the batsuit? What are the ideas that you are having? What is the decent general idea? Questions To Me From Artist: The artist question to me: Do you want me to explain, via text call-outs, where the suit has a bigger protection or durability or mobility and also where these qualities are lacking, is that correct? My answer is: Yes. Category:Blog posts